


Miscommunication

by squidgie



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis, Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Stargateland’s “Cockamamie Crossovers” challenge.  I <i>knew</i> I had to get Chuck some man-loving, and Fargo was just the man to step up to the plate.  This takes place right after the Warehouse 13 episode where Fargo (from Eureka) guest stars to upgrade the Warehouse computers.  It also conveniently ignores most of the Fargo/Claudia storyline.  But hey, I gotta tell <i>this</i> story, not theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Miscommunication  
> Author: squidgiepdx  
> Rating: PG13  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Atlantis, Warehouse 13, with a special appearance from Eureka’s Fargo  
> Word Count: 1,700  
> Pairing(s): Fargo/Chuck, Lorne/Parrish, John/Rodney, Pete/whomever will have him  
> Authors Notes: This is for Stargateland’s “Cockamamie Crossovers” challenge. I knew I had to get Chuck some man-loving, and Fargo was just the man to step up to the plate. This takes place right after the Warehouse 13 episode where Fargo (from Eureka) guest stars to upgrade the Warehouse computers. It also conveniently ignores most of the Fargo/Claudia storyline. But hey, I gotta tell this story, not theirs.  
> Notes The Second: This is NOT beta'd. Quick and dirty for Stargateland's challenge. And yes, that's Dan and Casey looking all inquisitive at what the boys of SGA, WH13, and Eureka are getting up to.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but dirty, dirty thoughts.

“Oh man, what a week!”Pete Lattimer clinks Fargo’s beer bottle with his own, as the latter’s eyes watches Claudia climb the stairs.

“You’re telling me.”Fargo lets his attention drop back to Pete as he takes a long drawl from the bottle.“I know I need to get back to Eureka, but right now I just want to relax and-“

The front door to Leena’s Bed and Breakfast opens suddenly and several members of the military step in, invading the quiet parlor.The one who appears to be the leader, a muscular man with the name “LORNE” stitched neatly across his fatigues, speaks first.“Agent Lattimer?Douglas Fargo?”

Pete is on his feet first.“Yes?”Fargo is on his feet a split second later, but trips on the leg of the coffee table and quickly loses his balance.Windmilling his arms, he’s caught by one of Lorne’s men.“You okay there, Fargo?”Pete reaches out to him, hoping to grasp on to something familiar in this strange situation.

Embarrassed more than anything, Fargo nods almost imperceptivity to Pete, then looks at Lorne with as stern a look as he can manage.“I’m Douglas Fargo.”

“Good.”Lorne nods at the two, then focuses on the stairs where three women have descended, the wiry one holding a gun.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to-“

“Myka, it’s okay,” Pete calls across the room.“They’re Marines.”

“Pete...”Myka’s voice holds a great amount of apprehension.

Lorne orders his men to stand down.“Ma’am, I’m Major Evan Lorne of the United States Air Force.I take it you,” he nods to her, “are Agent Bering.”With her agreement, he continues.“We’re here to collect Agent Lattimer and Mister Fargo so we can ask them a few questions.”

“Where are you taking them?” Myka asks, finally relaxing her stance.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.I’m not allowed to say.But I can tell you if everything checks out, they will be back home tomorrow afternoon.I promise.”

“Not allowed to say?You _know_ we’re Secret Service Agents, right?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”He smiles coolly at the agent, white teeth flashing in the light.“But there’re some things that even the Secret Service is not allowed to know.”

Pete and Fargo come willingly, and Lorne and the Marines take leave of the house.Myka and Leena finish descending the stairs and close the door after them, watching as the men basically disappear into thin air, when the hatch of some cloaked vehicle closes, returning the night to darkness.The pair shares a confused look, then Myka calls, “Claudia?”

“Already on it!” is the response she gets, followed by the thundering of footsteps as Claudia gets to her room and starts the mother of all hacks to find out what just happened.

~*~*~

“Offworld activation.It’s Major Lorne’s CID,” Chuck states to Woolsey.Since the recovery of several ZPMs a few months previous, trips between Earth and Atlantis had bordered on the mundane.Chuck, however, was looking forward to this wormhole more than most, because an old friend was just about to step through.He and Fargo had gone way back, though Chuck’s drafting into the Stargate program years previous had left the pair with unfinished business.“Sir?May I be allowed to greet the visitors?”

Woolsey was visible taken aback for a moment.In all the years Chuck had worked with Woolsey, he had never asked for a single favor, save remembering his _real_ name.“Chuck...You _do_ know what they’re being questioned for, yes?”

Chuck shook his head affirmatively.“I understand sir.”

“They could be agents from _The Trust_ ,” he almost whispers.

“I’m sorry, sir, “ Chuck’s entire body language indicates he’s in disagreement with the accusation.“Fargo is a lot of things.A dork.A bit of a spaz.And a giant nerd, maybe.But he’s _not_ part of The Trust.”

Though secretly he agreed, Woolsey’s job was to be extra careful.“I understand.We just want to talk to them.”He bobs his head towards the wormhole.“Go ahead,” he says with a wink.

As he nears the gateroom floor, Chuck hears, “I _knew_ this kinda thing was possible.This is _so_ cool!”A handsome man follows a few steps behind Lorne, his eyes not so subtly watching Lorne’s backside.

“I can’t _wait_ to get back to Eureka and tell Henry and Allison about-“

“Sir,” Chuck says as formally as he can to the shorter man.“May I remind you that before you stepped through that wormhole, you signed a non-disclosure agreement?”

Fargo’s head turns around the room in fascination as Chuck stands there, incredulous that his friend is taking everything in, and yet still missing the point.“Non-disclosure doesn’t cover technology that Eureka is-“

“FARGO!”Chuck almost yells, stepping in front of the gangly young man, eyes smiling bright.

“Chuck?!What are _you_ doing _here_?!”The pair exchanges a quick hug, then try and catch up as Chuck walks Fargo and Pete to the conference room.

~*~*~

The investigation into Fargo and Pete’s email exchange, which had somehow triggered McKay’s keyword filters that were in place after Colonel Caldwell’s incident with the Goa’uld, were quickly dismissed.The meeting had Sheppard throwing looks at McKay (while McKay was summarily dismissing everything Sheppard threw his way) and exchanging the odd look with Agent Lattimer.“I _still_ don’t get it,” Rodney started yet again.

“I’m sorry, McKay,” Fargo dismissed.“Like Chuck said, I’m really just a big dork.”He looked at Pete.“Pete and I were just messing around.”Sheppard’s eyes got ever-so-slightly bigger, and he steals a few glances between Pete and Fargo.“Not _that_ kind of messing around,” Fargo admits, clearly blustered by Sheppard’s unspoken accusation.“Not that he’s... I mean not that I...”

Pete leans over Fargo, hanging on his shoulder.“I’m not his type.Am I, Fargo?”Pete waggles his eyebrows at Fargo while ruffling Fargo’s hair, then leans back in his own chair.“Then again,” he continues, patting his stomach, “I’m a military man, through and through.”The message he’s conveying to Sheppard and Lorne is quite clear.Clear enough for McKay, using just his eyes, to spit back, ‘ _hands off.Sheppard’s mine_.’

Pete nods gently at McKay and turns his attention to Lorne.“So.How’s about we get some grub?”

Sheppard, always in tune with his scientist, passes the opportunity to his second in command.“Hey Lorne.Wanna show these guys to the mess?”Without waiting for an answer, Sheppard grabs McKay by the elbow and leads them out of the room, just behind Woolsey.

As the rest of the men start to follow, Fargo asks, “Would it be okay if Chuck met us?”

Major Lorne keys his microphone.“Lorne to Chuck.”After a short delay, he must have had a response.“Chuck, can you meet us in the mess?Your friend wants to catch up.Oh, and can you let me know when Parrish comes back from the mainland?”Another pause.“Oh, he is?Good.Lorne out.”

The trio make their way to the canteen and settle in with some food, met soon thereafter by Chuck.He and Fargo start in about their past and are so wrapped up in one another that Lorne and Lattimer sit in awe, not appearing to be upset at being left out of the conversation.

Fargo utters a deep sign, gazing happily at Chuck.  It's as if their friendship had not missed a beat, though years had passed.  As they catch their breath, he utters, “ _Man_ , I’ve missed you.”

Chuck winks at Fargo.“Well, your wormhole isn’t scheduled until tomorrow morning.How about we make the most of what time we’ve got left?”The overwhelming undertone of his message is quite clear, and Fargo blushes clear to the roots of his hair.“C’mon.Let’s head back to my quarters.That is-“ he looks at the other two men, “as long as that’s okay, Sir.”

Lorne dismisses the pair with a nod.“Go on, you two,” he dismisses with a quick wink to Chuck.

After a beat or ten, Pete turns away from the departing pair and aims his attention back at Lorne with a quick head bob.“Well _those_ two seem to have the right idea,” he says, pulling out the heavy guns.Up until this time, Lorne hadn’t been rebuffing Pete’s advances, but he hadn’t been acting on them, either.Pete pulls the big-eyes routine on the military man and is about to ask for a tour of the city – or some other excuse he can come up with to get Lorne alone – when he realizes someone’s standing just off his left, clearing his throat.

Pete looks at a gangling looking bookish-looking fellow at his side and starts, “Can I-“

“You’re back!” Lorne exclaims, looking up at Parrish.He stands, taking Parrish’s hand in his own, grinning at him.Parrish smiles, but throws a face full of confusion towards Pete.“Oh.This is Agent Pete Lattimer.Secret Service.”After a second, he continues, “The guy we were dispatched to go get.From South Dakota?Pete, this is Parrish.”The phrase, ‘my partner’ was understood.

“Ooh, yes.Agent Lattimer.”Parrish smiles cordially at him, but has the familiar air of “back off” that McKay had used earlier in the day.The only difference is, with Parrish, it almost feels like he would be kicking a puppy, or stealing the chicken bone from an alley cat if he pinched Lorne.

“Very nice to meet you.”Pete nods to the pair.“Both of you.Evan, you’ve been a gracious host.Thank you.”Pete knows when he’s licked, and he gives up graciously.

“We’ve got a...a thing,” Parrish indicates with the jut of his thumb towards the door and the pair turn around, heading out.

As if remembering something after-the-fact, Lorne turns back to Lattimer.“Pete.I’ll, uh.I’ll send someone to escort you to your quarters for the night.”

“No problem,” Pete dismisses, eyes already stealing around the room at the people coming and going.He sits back down to finish his food when a scruffy looking man stops at the table next to him.He smiles and says, “Hello”, then nods to the man.

“Mind if I join you?” the thick-accented man asks, which Pete answers with a smile.

 


End file.
